far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Father Orville
Father Orville WIP A man born to a priest and a priest himself, Orville lived a secluded life of uncertainty and benevolent teachings as a child. Despite the negative aspects, Orville understood what little he knew about his circumstances and grew up to become the leader of the very church of the religion he worshiped. After the departure of the former King Toni, Orville was given the crown, allowing him to work for the stability of the Central Kingdom, with the aid of the Earth Spirits watching over. Childhood to Adolescence Unknown to the public, much less the Church of Dahearism, Orville was born to the High Priest at the time, Father Quincy, during the reign of King Conwyn. Although hidden from the world at first, Orville learned of outside events through the limited visits from his father, who always had a knack for travelling. While the visits were brief, Orville learned some of the things his father had learned, even though Orville didn't understand the meanings behind the events going on in the world. Regardless, these momentary teachings sticked with Orville throughout his life and taught him that there was more going on beyond his own quiet life. Despite his secluded lifestyle, Orville did gain a significant interest in Dahearism, starting when he entered the Church of Dahearism as a student. With a curious wonder, Orville took the lessons of Dahaer to heart, as his comfort then was to be truly good so that the Earth Spirits would place him in the path of righteousness. Upon reaching age 16, Orville became an official priest of the Church of Dahearism. While sharing many facial characteristics with his father, Orville was not found out as the son of Quincy at the time, until he reached age 18. At age 18, Orville's father had died and he was then revealed to truly be the son of High Priest Quincy by his mother, which led to much discussion among the elder ranks of the Church. While not necessarily having a bequeathable ranking system for the church's leadership, Orville was voted into becoming the High Priest, out of respect for his father and because the church had raised Orville with the ideals of Dahaerism. Even though the voting went the way the elders wanted, they wished to test Orville with his new rank, leading to some struggles in the future. Olivia Nite, mother of Orville Oliva was known by the farmers of her village as a shy woman, the third daughter to a family of farmhands. Somewhat mocked as a mute for her shyness, she lived life mostly alone with her family and hardly talked to strangers, except for the night she met Father Quincy. The story Orville knew was that his father, Quincy, met Olivia Nite at her village, where they both sat by a fire as the sun began to set. Originally, Quincy's plan was to seek people of faith, no matter their beliefs, so that he could convince them to convert to Dahearism. Though the plan had changed when Olivia Nite grew interest not only for Dahearism but for Quincy as well. While Orville glossed over the details of any romance in the story, he knows that his mother did truly love Quincy even though she hardly knew him. While she was present in Orville's early life, her impact was moreso the inspiration for Orville's exploration of terramancy, to combine his father's religion and his mother's work into one thing he could be bound to forever. The Mask After the news of his familial ties to Quincy, Orville donned a mask to represent his shame for being the son of a priest, something looked down upon due to the expectation that a priest must remain celibate. To pair with the mask, Orville aided in the design of a metallic mitre-like helmet to make himself look like a proper High Priest but with protection in mind, a look he borrowed from his father, who usually wore a thick gambeson-like coat. Even though Orville had given the mask its own meaning himself, he has used it moreso as a reminder to stay humble and focused. The Fall of Central and the Kings That Followed "Conwyn was the Mad King, Gregory the lone ruler, and Toni the one to forsaken Central. I'm a priest, not a king, maybe that's why I'm different."- Orville discussing his opinion on the past kings. When Central fell the explosion of the keep was enough to be heard from the home of Orville's mother Olivia. With the city becoming uninhabitable in such a short time, the villages of the once large Central Kingdom became the ideal place for those looking for shelter. Unable to reach the River Village due to the hostile takeover of orcs on the neighboring village, Orville took note of his surroundings and fled to the eastern half of Central where a village stood, named Collicham then, later named Enthiour. A Duke by the name of Gregory had risen to unite the people in the village by the Eastern forest, gathering them together under a single banner. Thought of as a sort of hero in a time of need, Orville respected Gregory as much as his father did despite the flaws the Duke had. During this era, Quincy had fallen from an attack of a demon and a supposed necromancer, leading to the promotion of Father Orville into the rank of High Priest for the Church of Dahearism. When this happened, Orville took to learning the responsibilities of leading an entire religion and faced much struggles from both his people and his own priests. With the reunification of the villages, Dahearism took the side of the winners and was able to recover its rightful place as the official religion of Central. With this, Orville began to understand that he had begun his influence in the government and soon began planning his own way to raise Central from the ground. After a sudden rebellion, a new king took the place of King Gregory, a man from Conwyn's time by the name of Toni. When Toni was in power, Orville worried over his influence with the new king. Despite this, the rule was short lived and Toni had left Central under the control of Orville after seeing him as a worthy replacement. As the former king left, he took a large portion of Central's wealth with him and left Central to the dust. With Orville now in power, he wielded the ability to rebuild Central back to its glory days, but the catch was, Orville was still young and had no experience leading an entire kingdom. What followed was his plan to do his best for the success of his people. Jem "While I took a risk in marrying you, I never knew what kind of person you were. But know this, I have no regrets for our time together." - An excerpt of Orville's last words to Jem after their separation. During the reign of King Gregory, High Priest Orville received letters from a secret admirer that attempted to romance him. Unsure of who it was, Orville thought to himself what risks there would be in accepting these letters as something real. Young and full of love, Orville sought to find his admirer and was surprised to learn one of his own ranks was flirting with him through these secret letters. It was a Follower of the Oath, a sworn protector of Dahaerism by the name of Jem, who revealed herself as the admirer behind the letters. The reveal took place in Tanis, behind the horse stables where Orville made sure to give his answer after his mission to Detaria. Taking Jem along with him, he spread Dahaerism to Detaria via a gift of the sacred words of Dahaer to a Detarian man. After this gift, Orville left Detaria, discussing with his admirer. He accepted Jem's advances and was quick to love her within the inn of Enthiour. "I refuse to believe my children are not my own, I know this! Do not tell me otherwise, I wish to find out myself!" -Orville in a fit of ignorance. After the relationship grew, Orville fought hard with his own priests about his effectiveness as their leader. With Jem behind him, he was confident that he could lead his priests the way his own father would. Though the priests didn't know about their relationship, an Uglus shieldbearer had made the comment that Orville should have his own heir with Jem. Insulted, both Jem and Orville grew a distaste for Uglus, one that Jem had more of compared to Orville, who was raised by Uglus's teachings and understood his ways. Despite the comment Uglus made before he was in a relationship with Jem, Orville listened to Uglus's word even when at times it was against Orville's mindset. He did want a family of his own, and hoped to be a father unlike any other. After marrying Jem behind the backs of the Church of Dahearism, Orville was given the Central crown the next day by King Toni. After accepting this new title, Orville revealed his relationship with Jem to Central and made her his queen. "My vow was to protect you the way you did me back when you were a Follower of the Oath." -An excerpt of Orville's last words to Jem after their separation. The Eastern Alliance As the king of Central, King Orville traveled to the Eastern Kingdom to update the old alliance between Central and the Eastern kingdom, an alliance that dated back during King Gregory's reign. After much deliberation, King Orville allowed free trade between Central and the Eastern Kingdom along with a full military alliance between both of the kingdoms' armies. One last request by Orville was for access to the Eastern archives, so that he could learn of the enemy of Dahearism, necromancy. While these things were done, the Empress seemed impressed by Orville's Queen, as she was allowed and even encouraged by Orville to share her opinion and give her requests. Orville had a deep respect for Jem, which led to him lending his power to her so that she could rule with his permission. After the meeting, the Empress told Orville that in order to make the alliance permanent, she wanted an heir of Orville's to marry one of the Empress's own children. This idea stayed in the mind of Orville until the end of his relationship with Jem. "Had things been different, Jem would have still been my beloved queen." -Orville reflecting on the past. The Black Knights The catalyst for the fall of Central in the eyes of Orville, the Black Knights were to blame for the instability of Central. "Their weapon.. the Crucible. Their power... telemancy. Their target... the mind. Their weakness.. Central." - A butchered except of a rallying speech given by Orville to the people of Central. ------- To be added in later. "I love you. While I took a risk in marrying you, I never knew what kind of person you were. But know this, I have no regrets for our time together but I can never get back with you, no matter how much it hurts. The reason you're alive is because when I married you, my vow was to protect you the way you did me back when you were a Follower of the Oath, if that means anything to you, my vow might have been worth it. If it means nothing, I'll keep it because I meant what I said. Goodbye Jem." - Orville, the Sad King It was known by the public that Orville's physical condition deteriorated but the story behind it never came to light until now. After Orville became King he lost the connection to a religious ability that allowed him to contact the Spirits through visions. While the cause was unknown to him, Orville wished to remedy his loss of power by fasting, which he had done improperly due to his work schedule. During this malpractice of fasting, Orville entered a depressive state as he was getting thinner and heavily focused his attention to the only thing he cared about, his at the time illegitimate daughter Jolene. Due to this focus, he disregarded anyone if she needed him and he believed every word she said. Orville had learned that his believably loyal guard Ahad had been attempting to make visits with Jolene, possibly trying to convince her that she was truly his. With fatherly instincts, Orville became utterly distraught and hellbent on righting this wrong. Orville had a previous suspicion that Ahad was hiding something, as he learned that Ahad had done some sort of "blood ritual" with Jem, something which Orville saw as a threat to his marriage. While Orville was skeptical, he refused to believe until his succumbed to his hallucinations. A fortune teller had come to Orville, granting him a "glimpse of the future". An avoidable prophesy, where he would enter a state as bad as the Mad King, but instead of madness, he would enter a state of being the fortune teller dubbed "The Sad King", a state of being where Orville realized his worse fears had come true. This prophesy scared Orville, and he wished to alleviate his stress by ridding his problems, so that he could return to normality for the betterment of Central. He relied on the Council for guidance and was given the chance of ridding Ahad for good as Orville's men attempted to de-stress Orville...